


Part Of Your World

by Libennly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karaoke, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr, Winn can sing™, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: In which Winn actually has the voice of an angel (see also: the voice of Jeremy Jordan).♡♡♡Because I am disappointed that the one time we got to see Winn sing karaoke, he had a purposely awful voice.





	Part Of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent, yep
> 
> Search up 'The Epic Disney Princess Medley', or something along those lines, and you will get the Part of your World he is singing. Trust me, it makes much more sense if you listen to that video first. 
> 
> (Also the fact that its Jeremy Jordan so whats not to love)

“Are you going to the bar tonight with us?”

  
Winn looked up at James, his cheap computer giving out to him. Not that it wasnt out of the ordinary for someone to ask Winn to go to the local pub, he goes there every Friday with his friends, but none of his friends had to clarify he was going before. They just expected him to turn up and when he didn’t, they just say ‘Oh well’ and carry on the evening.

He tilted his head slightly and, of course, there was Kara for moral support. She stood slightly off to the side and was clutching a cup of coffee like it was her lifeline, which it probably was.

  
“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Winn responded, leaning back slightly on her chair. Kara shook her head as if that was the wrong answer. James showed a slight smile and looked casually at the selection of small toys covering a section of his desk. He had the feeling the other two knew something Winn didn’t, which would not be surprising seeing as Winn hardly listened to boring things.

  
That meant he rarely listened in CatCo.

  
“Because, Winn,” James said, with the patience one would have when talking to toddlers. “It’s Disney night and we’ll all be doing karaoke.”

  
Oh.

  
How cliché is that? A Disney night, of course. Way to exploit Winn’s secret weakness. He’d be lying if Winn were to say he didn’t have three playlists dedicated solely to Disney. And that he didn’t regularly have Newsies blasting in the kitchen, the main character of which Winn could mimic perfectly. But then came the other problem, which was karaoke.

It wasn’t that Winn wasnt fond of showing off, it was that Winn wasnt fond of showing off when people he knew was watching him and were being provided with perfect blackmail.

  
He decided to play it cool with the others. He played dumb, which honestly wasnt that hard to do. He sat back down at the desk, his chair creaking slightly in relief. “What’s wrong with that?” Winn asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “I just won’t join in.”

  
“You can’t do that, Winn,” Kara spoke up for the first time, walking towards the pair. “This is the karaoke night. Everyone is joining in. I even got Alex to sing something with me. You don’t want to look weird, do you?” She looked carefully at him, while not realising the immense amount of meaning that last sentence had for Winn.

  
No, of course he didn’t want to look weird. Being cool weird was okay but not kind of creepy weird. It wasnt like he couldn’t sing, its just that he couldn’t sing in front of people. And- oh dammit, he was going to do this.

  
“I’ll be there at eight, like always.”

  
Winn tried to swallow down the burst of nerves he got.

  
Key word being tried.

  
_Tumblr Post:_

  
_Winnsdow.exe_

  
So it turns out Im not very good at being brave, but I am very good at panicking.  
I have to sing karaoke in two (2) hours. H,,,e,,,l,,,p

  
#Im dying. #please send help.

  
_Reblogs_ :

  
( _Notoutandabout_ )

  
Aww, its okay!

  
What can I do to help?  
♡

  
( _Winnsdow.exe)_

  
Sghgvyxxhkgv

  
Song rec? Idk, its ‘disney night’.

  
Winn looked down at the next reblog. Okay, he could’ve gotten worse. He searched up the song on his playlist and lied down on his bed, letting the music wash over him. He could do this. It was one song. One song and with luck his friends would be so drunk they wouldn’t even remember him singing. They’d stop him in the morning and say “Hey, you never sang karaoke,” and Winn would laugh it off and agree. He could do this.

  
(He really couldn’t but whatever.)

  
Kara was having the time of her life.  
She knows that has been said many times before, but this time she really did mean it. For once, there was nothing stressful going on. There was no bad guys threatening to do the same things, none of them ever had any originality. Most importantly, there wasnt any messy romance stuff going on, the first break from it in a while. She was currently single and ready to keep it that way, it always ended up disastrous anyway.

  
Winn had showed up to karaoke, which shocked her. Not that she’d admit it. Kara wasnt all that excited to hear Winn sing though, after his painstakingly awful karaoke with his mum, which he didn’t even take seriously. Second hand embarrassment was a b-

  
And there was Mon-El doing his thing. To be honest, she didn’t recognize the song at all, but judging by Winn’s expression, Winn definitely did. He still looked pale and jittery but he lost the clammy skin after actually getting in the bar. A beer was sitting in front of him, though it was barely touched and just left alone. She nudged him slightly and tried to get his attention off the music, and smiled when she succeeded. “You’re going up next?”  
No one else looked like they were moving as Mon-el began the last part of his song. It was the perfect time to get Winn up there, most people there were drunk and so they wouldn’t remember a thing about his flop of a performance. Winn, however, didn’t see the silver lining.

  
“Uh- don’t you.... don’t you think that, you know, someone else might want to go before me?” He managed, leaning in the comfort of his chair. James, every the good friend, picked up on it. He nodded and took a sip of his drink.

  
“Go on, Winn. Get it over with.”  
Winn glared at him and ran a hand through his hair. Mon-el was at the end of the song now and a scattered applause rang out. Winn stood up shakily and approached the microphone. Mon-el slipped in beside Kara and raised an eyebrow at her. “Winn is doing karaoke?”

  
“Yep,” Kara muttered, clutching her drink. “After ages of asking.”

  
The words ‘Part of Your World’ followed by ‘The Little Mermaid’ appeared on the screen. Okay, Kara did not expect that. Alex returned from the bar with some food, her eyes filled with curiosity. “What the hell is Winn doing?”

  
“Karaoke, for God’s sake.”

  
The music started and Winn looked like he was going to drop down dead on the spot. Nevertheless, he began to sing.

  
_Look_ _at_ _this stuff, isn’t it_ _neat?_  
_Wouldn’t you think my collections complete?_

  
And, whoa, Winn singing voice was higher than expected. Kara still wanted to hide under the table with some noise cancelling headphones, that actually worked on her. As bad as it sounds, she was waiting for Winn to mess up.

  
_Wouldn’t you think I’m the girl?_

  
_Yeah._

  
A few small laughs was scattered around the room, which gradually had more and more people listening. That didn’t seem to do good for Winn’s blood pressure though. At least he was able to mess around without dying.  
Well, Kara thought that Winn was messing around.

  
_The girl who has_

  
_Everythang_.

  
That last word came out in a southern American accent, not unlike the stereotypical cowboy accent the movies always shown. Alex grinned and picked up a chip, this wasnt so bad.

  
Winn continued the song, hitting all of the high notes perfectly and adding comedy when necessary. By the time he got to the last verse, ninety percent of the pub was watching. Kara swayed slightly and smiled at Winn. Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare for him, she mused carelessly.

  
_Out of the sea, wish I could be_

  
_Part of that world._

  
The visitors gave him a scattered applause, going back to their drinks once he next person walked up to the microphone. Winn walked over to their table and sat down, his face glowing red. Alex smiled wickedly at him.

  
“I didn’t know you could sing, Winn,” she said calmly, scrolling through her phone. Winn covered his face with his hands.

  
“Yeah, lets never, ever talk about this night again.” He said, sounding close to screaming. Alex tapped something on her screen.

  
“Oh, there’s no need to,” She answered with a smile creeping onto her face. “I recorded the whole thing.”

  
“No!”

_Tumblr Post:_

  
_Winnsdow.exe:_

  
(Video)

  
So i sang at karaoke.

  
Sort of a face reveal i guess.

  
(i hate my friends.)

  
# disney # my awful not very good singing. # i hate my friends.

  
1,793 Reblogs.

  
_Reblogs:_  
_(Notoutandabout)_

  
I knew this was your tumblr!!!!

  
Love your singing by the way!!!!

  
♡

  
( _Winnsdow.exe)_

  
Thanks kara.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, its finally done.


End file.
